


when the bell rings

by baekmochi04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, F/M, Genderbending, PWP without Porn, Public Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, fem!baekhyun, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmochi04/pseuds/baekmochi04
Summary: Chanyeol receives a text message during lunch and knew that Baekhee was calling for his cock.





	when the bell rings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> https://twitter.com/baekmochi04/status/1120911395887837184
> 
> I wrote this in the span of an hour so don't come at me if it sucks :(
> 
> You can find me on twitter @baekmochi04 if you wanna chat heheh

Chanyeol stared at the whiteboard blankly, not processing whatever the teacher was saying, not because he didn’t understand the content, but because he already knew whatever she was teaching. He tried to stifle a yawn as he knew that the teacher would call him out for making even the smallest sound. She hated Chanyeol’s guts, all because he was a delinquent, a troublemaker, yet he could score the highest in their grade. She had accused him of cheating once, when he had attained full marks to a math test that he was late for, but the school hadn’t found any hint of foul play. So all she could do was pick on him during class for any of the smallest reasons as a way to vent her anger.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but finally the school bell rang, indicating it was lunch break. As soon as the teacher dismissed the class, students sighed and groaned, getting up from their seats and stretching themselves before running towards the cafeteria to try to be first in the queue. Chanyeol, however, couldn’t care less and plopped his head onto the table, feeling tired from just the first few hours of school.

He was about to close his eyes for a nap when his phone buzzed, indicating that there was a message notification. Upon checking who it was, his eyes gleamed with mischief and he wasn’t feeling tired anymore.

, the message read. It was from Baekhee - his lover? Friends with benefits? They hadn’t put any label as to what their relationship was even though it had been a few months since they had first fooled around with each other.

Not wanting to let her wait, he immediately stood up, the chair screeching behind him, and he headed off towards their rendezvous point.

 

It was a classroom located in the unutilised wing of their school, furthest from where everyone usually had their lessons. The school had stopped using that wing as the facilities were old, and they had plans on upgrading the building so they hadn’t demolished it. They decided to carry out their   
in the furthest classroom as there was a low possibility that anyone would walk by or hear them.

The moment Chanyeol opened the classroom door, his eyes laid on a certain girl and he licked his lips, feeling himself get hard. A lone desk was in the middle of the classroom and Baekhee was sitting on it, facing the door that she knew Chanyeol would enter by. She had her skirt lifted up and legs spread, a finger playfully circling around her clit which was still covered by her panties. When she had seen Chanyeol enter, she smirked and let out a moan, knowing that her actions would turn him on immediately.

“You were taking too long, so I decided to start the party myself.”

Chanyeol growled, as he knew that she was teasing him. With long strides, he walked over to Baekhee and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss as he positioned himself between her legs. She reciprocated with equal force and passion, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Chanyeol bit on her lips hard enough to draw blood and Baekhee moaned as it felt so good, mixed with the pain. Teeth clashed again one another as tongues explored each other’s caverns, licking every area and tasting one another’s sweetness. They didn’t care about the mess that they made - saliva dripping down from where their lips were connected. All they cared about was the pleasure that they were feeling at the moment.

When Chanyeol pulled back, he took a moment to admire Baekhee’s swollen lips and flushed look, her eyes practically begging for more. His eyes travelled lower to land on her full bosoms, a part of her that he loved to play with. They were full, yet not big. They were enough to fill his palms, and for him to take whole into his mouth. Baekhee caught Chanyeol’s hungry eyes and where they were staring at, so she decided to give him what he wanted.

With nimble fingers, she unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her cleavage and the laced bra. Chanyeol’s mouth watered, wanting to suck on the mounds and so he swooped in, burying his face in her cleavage, taking a deep breath of her strawberry scent before nipping and sucking hard on the sensitive skin.

“A-ah! Chanyeol!”

Baekhee fisted Chanyeol’s hair as he continued to suck marks onto her cleavage, an unconscious action on how she wanted more. His hand creeped up and pushed the bra cups upwards, exposing the breast and the hardened nub. Without warning, he took one of the nipples into his mouth and started sucking and licking on it while he rolled the other between his two fingers. Baekhee’s moans went higher in pitch, since her nipples were the most sensitive. After sucking on the nipple till it was erected and swollen, glistening with spit, he went on to give the other side the same treatment. 

As much as Baekhee loved the attention her breasts were receiving, she felt herself getting wet and started to thrust her hips upwards onto Chanyeol’s groin, trying to find friction to relieve herself.

“C-Chanyeol… My pussy needs you…”

Chanyeol raised a brow and looked down onto the said area, and behold, the panty was soaking wet with pussy juices, almost staining the wooden desk they were on. He pushed two fingers onto the panty, right where her throbbing pussy was.

“You’re all wet from just this? I guess you really are a slut, huh?”

Baekhee moaned at the degradation, loving how it rolled off his tongue.

“Yes! A slut just for you!”

Chanyeol smirked at her begging, and pushed the soaked panties aside to thrust his fingers into the wet heat. A squelching sound could be heard from how wet she was, and Chanyeol got harder upon hearing it. He started pistoning his fingers hard into the tight pussy, while rubbing the clit with his thumb, causing Baekhee to scream at the delicious friction she was experiencing. His fingers were so thick and long, allowing her hungry pussy to stretch around them, fingers reaching deeper than when she fingers herself. 

Soon, two fingers were not enough and her hips canted upwards, wanting the digits to reach in deeper.

“Another finger… My pussy wants more…”

And Chanyeol added another finger in, and the additional stretch burned a little but after a few thrusts, Baekhee was screaming once more. He angled his fingers upwards, knowing that his fingers would brush against her g-spot. When he heard a sob from the moaning mess beneath him, he knew that she was about to cum. Chanyeol sped up his fingers, pistoning and scissoring them into her core at a rapid speed.

“I- I’m about to cum!” She screamed out as she felt her orgasm rip through her.

Juices squirted out of her abused pussy onto Chanyeol’s hand, a few drops landing on his crotch. She felt so overwhelmed by her orgasm that she started to scrunch up into a ball, but Chanyeol’s figure prevented her from closing her legs and instead, he pushed her legs further with his free hand while his fingers showed no stopping and his thumb pressed down hard onto her swollen clit.

“Chanyeol.. Please I can’t-”

Another wave of orgasm came and she screamed as more juices started pouring out of the swollen hole. Chanyeol bent down and whispered into her ear, as he rubbed against her g-spot hard with the rough pads of his fingers.

“This is for starting without me, sweetheart.”

Baekhee sobbed as she felt more slick gush out of her hole, feeling so sensitive after cumming so many times. Finally, Chanyeol withdrew his fingers, her stretched pussy gaping at the loss.

Baekhee felt so lightheaded after being stimulated so many times, breathing hard to catch her breath but she knew that it wasn’t over till Chanyeol was done.

He walked away momentarily, and returned while pulling a chair in tow. Setting the chair right in front of Baekhee, he took a seat. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled his underwear to the side, only freeing his cock. It was thick in girth and was longer than any of the dildos in Baekhee’s collection. As it sprung free from its constraints, it rested against Chanyeol’s abdomen, hot and heavy.

Baekhee stared at it with lustful eyes, unable to wait for it to wreck her pussy.

“Ride me, babe.”

Her legs felt wobbly and weak after the orgasms, but she obliged nonetheless. She was on birth control so condoms could be damn, allowing them to feeling each other raw. Slowly, she positioned herself above him, legs on either side. She pushed her panty aside and with a trembling hand, she guided the length towards her wet core, rubbing it on the slit a few times before sinking down onto it with a moan. 

Chanyeol rested his hands on her hips, guiding her downwards. But it was too slow for his liking, so he slammed her down onto his cock as he thrusted upwards, making sure the whole length is buried deep in her balls deep. She threw her head back as she let out a slutty moan, feeling so full of cock, so deep in her that she could feel it bulging out of her lower abdomen. 

She continued to bounce on his cock while Chanyeol laid back and watched her do the work, occasionally grinding her hips down to feel it much deeper. But her legs started to give out on her and her rhythm started to slow down. Chanyeol knew that she wasn’t able to ride him much longer, so he decided to fuck her himself.

With a bruising grip on her hips, he started to fuck her throbbing hole mercilessly, using her like a fuckdoll.

“You love this? When I’m using you like the fucktoy you are?”

Baekhee whimpered as she nodded her head, too out of it to form coherent sentences. Chanyeol gripped her long hair to pull her head backwards, allowing him space to suck hickeys onto her unmarked neck. Her nipples constantly brushed against his shirt as she was forced up and down, causing her to feel so sensitive everywhere and overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Chanyeol…”

Her grip on his shoulders tightened as she felt her climax nearing and a final thrust, she let the built up pressure go, as she squirted onto the fabric beneath her and his dick, feeling wave after wave of pussy juices squirt out of her stretched and abused pussy. As she came, her pussy tightened around the shaft and Chanyeol came as well, releasing deep into her core.

Baekhee loved the feeling of being filled, especially with Chanyeol’s cum. When she felt his dick starting to soften, she got up with trembling legs and cum started to leak out of her gaping pussy and along her thighs.

Pecking a final kiss onto his swollen lips, she arranged her panties back in place and made sure her uniform looked neat before walking out of the door, not forgetting to send a flying kiss. Chanyeol chuckled at the scene, knowing that she was once again teasing her so that he would fuck her brains out the next round. Hearing the bell ring, he quickly tucked his slick-covered dick back into his underwear, arranged his uniform properly and headed back to class.

That day, even if anyone had seen dried cum down Baekhee’s thighs and Chanyeol’s groin area wet, the scent of sex lingering around the both of them, no one had dared to mention a thing.


End file.
